politiquewikiaorg_fr-20200215-history
Moustapha Ben Halim
Moustapha Ben Halim (né le 29 janvier 1921) est un homme politique et homme d'affaires libyen. Premier ministre de 1954 à 1957 sous la monarchie d'Idris I , il soutient l'ouverture économique de la Libye et ses relations avec les pays occidentaux. C'est lui qui permet l'entrée de son pays à l'ONU en 1955. En 1960, il se reconvertie dans les affaires où il contribue aussi au développement de la Libye contemporaine. Le coup d'État de Mouammar Kadhafi et le renversement de la monarchie en 1969 le contraignent à un exil de quarante-deux ans, rompu après la chute du régime de Kadhafi en 2011. Il est aujourd'hui le dernier survivant des ténors de la monarchie libyenne et l'ancien dirigeant politique au monde dont la période de pouvoir est la plus reculée dans le temps. Jeunesse Origines, famille et études Moustapha Ben Halim est né le 29 janvier 1921 à Alexandrie, puisque son père cyrénaïque y a cherché l'exil pour fuir l'occupation italienne de la Libye. En 1943, il est diplômé en ingénierie civile à l'université d'Alexandrie. Vie privée Marié à Yousra Kanaan, Moustapha Ben Halim est le père de six enfants : *Amr Ben Halim, fondateur et membre du conseil de direction de la Al Yusr Industrial Contracting Company, fondateur du Forum pour une Libye démocratique après la révolution de février 2011 et soutien de diverses associations visant à améliorer la situatiion lybienne post-Kadhafi. *Hany Ben Halim, homme d'affaires dans l'immobilier. *Tarek Mustafa Ben Halim, fondateur d'Alfanar en 2004 (première organisation commerciale philanthropique du monde arabe), après une carrière de banquier d'affaires. Il s'est rendu en Libye en juin 2005 pour soutenir Saif al-Islam Kadhafi dans sa tentative de réforme politique, avant de démissionner en 2008, déçu par le vraie volonté de réforme. Il est mort en décembre 2009. *Ahmed Ben Halim, co-fondateur de The Capital Partnership en 1998, une firme d'investissement, après une carrière dans la banque et l'industrie d'affaires, fondateur et président du Libya Holdings Group, entreprise centrée autour du développement de l'énergie, des infrastructures et de la finance libyennes. *Abir Challah, née Abir Ben Halim. *Sherine Ben Halim Jafar, auteur. Elle a publié Under the Copper Covers, un voyage culinaire à travers l'Afrique du Nord et le Moyen-Orient, en 2015 chez Rimal Publications. Monarchie libyenne Entrée en politique Moustapha Ben Halim rentre en Libye en 1950 afin d'aider à la reconstruction du pays après la Seconde Guerre mondiale et l'occupation par les Alliés qui s'en ai suivie. La Libye accède à l'indépendance en 1951 et Idris El-Mahdi, émir de Tripolitaine et de Cyrénaïque depuis 1946, devient roi de Libye sous le nom d'Idris I . Ben Halim entre au premier gouvernement de la monarchie comme ministre des Travaux publics en 1953. Premier ministre A 33 ans, il devient Premier ministre en 1954. A ce poste, il encourage de la croissance et le développement de la Libye contemporaine et contribue à la rédaction des brouillons des lois du pétrole qui permettront sa découverte en 1969. C'est pendant sa période que les concessions pétrolières sont divisées en un nombre d'espaces plus réduits afin d'encourager la compétition du secteur en Libye. C'est également lui qui crée l'université de Libye et la Banque centrale de Libye. thumb|180px|right Sur le plan international, il cherche à renforcer les relations avec l'Occident, en particulier le Royaume-Uni, les États-Unis et la France. C'est ainsi qu'il obtient une aide des deux premiers dans une période de montée des tensions de la Guerre froide. Il parvient aussi à établir une relation amicale avec l'URSS, permettant la reconnaissance de son pays aux Nations Unies le 14 décembre 1955 alors que les Soviétiques la bloquait auparavant. Sa collaboration avec les pays arabes et les nations voisines permettent d'affermir la position géopolitique de la Libye. Il démissionne en 1957, citant le manque d'investissement du roi Idris en faveur d'une démocratie plus ouverte en Libye. Leurs relations personnelles n'en sont toutefois pas affectées et Ben Halim devient son conseiller privé de 1957 à 1958. Ambassadeur en France Il est ensuite ambassadeur de la Libye en France de 1958 à 1960, période durant laquelle il contribue à faciliter les négociations entre le gouvernement français et le FLN en pleine guerre d'Algérie. Reconversion dans les affaires Il rentre en Libye en 1960 et se retire de la vie politique pour se dédier au domaine de construction. Il met sur pied la Libyan Company for Engineering and Construction (Libeco) avec la compagnie américaine Brown and Root, avant de s'étendre jusqu'à former un partenariat avec Bechtel. Il se diversifie ensuite en se tournant vers la manufacture et les ressources naturelles, notamment en créant une Compagnie lybienne pour le savon et la chimie et une compagnie libyenne du gaz qui fournit le pays en nitrogène et en oxygène. Il s'étend encore en s'intéressant aussi à la finance, puisqu'il crée la Banque d'Afrique du Nord, banque libyenne permise par une entreprise conjointe avec Morgan Guaranty et la Banque britannique du Moyen-Orient (BBME) dont il est devenu président du conseil. De 1964 à 1968, il est conseiller officieux auprès du roi Idris au sujet des réformes institutionnelles qu'il avait proposé lorsqu'il était Premier ministre. Néanmoins, la pression de groupes d'intérêts particulier empêche l'adoption totale de ces lois. Renversement de la monarchie En 1969, Ben Halim se trouve en Suisse pour y passer des vacances en famille lorsque le colonel Kadhafi lance son coup d'État. Ne pouvant plus rentrer en Libye, il est jugé in abstensia par le Tribunal populaire pendant les quinze années suivantes pour "corruption de la vie politique". Le même Tribunal l'accuse à tort d'avoir truqué les élections de 1956. Sa maison de Tripoli, qui avait été laissée à la garde d'une sentinelle en 1969, est devenue la propriété de cet homme qui en a revendiqué la possession. Vie en exil Entre Londres et Beyrouth Ne pouvant rentrer en Libye, il s'installe à Londres, ayant obtenu l'asile politique de la part du Royaume-Uni, puis à Beyrouth à partir de 1970 où il s'investie dans le monde des affaires. Il aide la Consolidated Contractors Company, plus grande entreprise de construction du Moyen-Orient, à négocier un accord avec Bechtel Corporation, une des plus grande entreprise d’ingénierie civile. Une tentative de meurtre échouée par des mercenaires engagés par le colonel Kadhafi l'oblige néanmoins à rentrer à Londres. A plusieurs reprises, les services secrets britanniques déjouent des tentatives d'assassinat dirigés contre lui. Période saoudienne Ben Halim reçoit la nationalité saoudienne en 1975, six ans après que le roi Fayçal ait donné des passeports à sa famille pour qu'ils puissent voyager et faire des affaires au Liban et au Royaume-Uni. En 1980, il est nommé conseiller personnel du prince héritier Fahd ben Abdelaziz Al Saoud. Retour en Libye Depuis le décès de Mohammed Osman al-Said en décembre 2007, il est le dernier Premier ministre de la monarchie encore en vie et le seul des dix à avoir survécu à la chute du régime de Mouammar Kadhafi en 2011. A son retour au pays après quarante-deux ans d'exil, il est chaleureusement accueillie par le peuple libyen. Il a alors 90 ans. thumb|240px|left Le 23 août 2011, alors que la Libye connaît la guerre civile et que son dirigeant a disparu, il est interrogé par CNN dans son domicile de Londres. Il se montre optimiste pour l'avenir de son pays mais doute que le colonel Kadhafi reconnaisse la défaite. Selon lui, il cherchera à poursuivre le combat de l'extérieur après avoir pris la fuite. Il l'accuse notamment d'avoir volé la richesse de la Libye. Les nouveaux dirigeants du pays devraient, selon lui, « monter un vrai gouvernement, un gouvernement qui garantisse la liberté, un gouvernement totalement transparent, un gouvernement basé sur une bonne base, c'est-à-dire un parlement, voix du peuple »Gadhafi will not admit defeat, says former Libyan PM. Actuellement âgé de 97 ans, il est le douzième ancien dirigeant le plus âgé au monde. Ses années de pouvoir (1954-1957) sont les plus reculées dans le temps parmi ceux-là. Il est le dernier survivant des dirigeants politiques des années 1950. Galerie d'images Ben Halim Idriss.JPG Ben Halim Eisenhower.JPG Ben Halim Eden.JPG Références Catégorie:Naissance en 1921 Catégorie:Premier ministre de Libye Catégorie:Ministre des Travaux publics (Libye) Catégorie:Personnalité politique exilée Catégorie:Personnalité politique condamnée Catégorie:Elève de l'université d'Alexandrie Catégorie:Entrepreneur